comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alison Blaire (Earth-7045)
Alison Blaire a.k.a. Dazzler is a mutant with the ability to transduce sound into light, which often forces her into reluctant superheroism. She is also a very gifted singer and performer, hence her reservations in donning her uniform. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Sound Cinversion': she has the ability to transduce sonic vibrations which reach her body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Dazzler, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to her ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, she cannot use any sound produced by her own body. **'Sound Release': she has the ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. **'Echolocation': Dazzler can use her conversion ability to act as a very crude form of echolocation. After singing through an amplifier for a minute, she has displayed the ability to see humanoid shapes through a brick wall. *'Light Projection': Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unknown. Left undirected, Dazzler’s light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light. By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She has learned to manifest her light as: **'Blinding Flash': she can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. **'Lasers': by concentrating, Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9%). **'Photon Blasts' **'Illumination': she can cause a bright glow all about her body to create light. **'Strobes': she can generate a pulsating strobe-light effect. **'Dazzle': she can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium. **'Holograms' **'Rocket Bursts': she has the ability to gain vertical altitude by direction a quick column of light beneath her. **'Destructive Shield': she has the ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that can vaporize small projectiles. **'Light Mists': she can create a glowing or hazy, almost fog-like effect that obscures the surrounding area. **'Omnidirectional Ultraviolet Light': with extreme effort she can generate omnidirectional waves of ultraviolet light of sufficient intensity to destroy metal objects, even metal structures several stories high. *'Light Immunity': her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general. *'Sound Immunity': she has the ability to transduce sound also protects her from being deafened by loud noises. *'Superhuman Hearing': she has highly developed ears, enabling her to detect sounds that others cannot register. Abilities Dazzler is a highly skilled athlete, and has become a good hand-to-hand combatant thanks to her training with the X-Men. She is a talented singer, actress, dancer, as well as a highly accomplished roller skater. Weaknesses Dazzler cannot directly use sounds produced by her own body as a source for her power. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Dazzler Suit' Transportation *'X-Men Blackbird' Trivia *Among Dazzler fans in comics are Blaster, Colossus, Jazz, Juggernaut, Julia Carpenter, Needlenose, Northstar, Pixie, Rhino, Shadowcat, and Wiccan. Mystique once admitted that she liked Dazzler's music, but denies it in public. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:Sonokinesis Category:Echolocation Category:Photokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Radioactive Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Disintegration Category:Illusion Creation Category:Super Senses Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Expert Combatant Category:Acting Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters